<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wayne Boys Unsolved by BehindTheRobinsMask</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334963">Wayne Boys Unsolved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask'>BehindTheRobinsMask</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Crack, Haunted Houses, Humor, I know, M/M, NO CAPES, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Paranormal Investigators, Spirits, but it took forever, i am bad, this was supposed to be a Halloween fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Halloween, the Wayne Boys Unsolved team arrives at a famous haunted house in Gotham, ready to show the world that ghosts aren't real but a spirit living there is dead set on proving them wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wayne Boys Unsolved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>i.</strong>
</p>
<p>Yvonne’s body was thrumming with excitement as she peeked out the window of her room, her eyes falling on the black car that just pulled up in front of her house. Four boys stepped out, ones that she was so very familiar with. After all, she had spent many nights watching every single video they uploaded on their blog. They were paranormal investigators of sorts, the kind that didn’t believe in the supernatural and lived to debunk the stories that revolved around each haunted location. Because people loved to watch them so, both alive and dead, the boys had become famous in every circle possible. <br/><br/></p>
<p>The oldest out of the four boys was Dick Grayson, an ocean-eyed and black-haired (the kind of black that seemed like a midnight blue under the light) individual with the body of an athlete. While in the videos he always seemed kind and caring, he had his own moment of deviousness, his gentle smile a mask that hid the devil within. Then came Jason with deep green eyes, freckles, black hair that had a tuft of white, and no last name. No one really knew the identity of this mysterious man, his presence on social media almost non-existent. And if anyone ever tried to track him down, they’d always fail. The only available information about him was that he was in a relationship with Dick, something that kept coming up in almost every video the boys had ever put up. </p>
<p><br/>Then came the younger two, Tim being the oldest and Damian the youngest. With his dark hair and blue eyes that always seemed to be lined with dark circles, for every situation, Tim had a meme or vine in his arsenal, just ready to be quoted. From the information that Yvonne had collected, he was also the one who edited all the footage that the boys shot at different locations, preferring to work alone because no one could understand his ‘vision’. Lastly came Damian with his lush green eyes and deep brown hair, the kind of brown that almost seemed black, forming a beautiful halo under the sun. He was most commonly referred to as ‘demon brat’ (by Jason and Tim) while Dick lovingly called him ‘Litte D’, both nicknames the younger loathed. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Together the four boys had been to countless places in and outside of Gotham while Yvonne had waited for her turn. After all, unlike the rest, hers was the most well known haunted house within the city, holding a story that would send chills down anyone’s spine. Yet, for so long, the boys had just ignored her, constantly passing by the house but never venturing inside (Yvonne knew of every little detail because the girl who lived in the apartment complex next door was a big fan). Yvonne was sure that they were afraid. After all, what would happen to the reputation of their channel if they were to start believing. Maybe that’s why they had saved her for last.<br/><br/></p>
<p>And now that they were here, Yvonne would be sure to put up a show. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>ii.</strong>
</p>
<p>Yvonne hid beneath the staircase and watched as the boys began to set up their equipment, all of them heading off in different directions without a word. Their actions were well practised and they seemed to know where everything needed to go without any questions or suggestions. But then again, doing this job for so long, that shouldn’t have been surprising at all. <br/><br/></p>
<p>While Jason sat by the door to unpack things, Tim and Damian headed deeper into the house, towards the main hall where once families used to gather during parties. This left two people in the room, one of which - Dick - was headed in Yvonne’s direction. As he bent over to pick up things, the opportunity was right there, so perfect, so plump that Yvonne couldn’t help herself. While this wasn’t the way she wanted to make herself known, it would be a shame to let it pass her by. Using the shadows and the darkness that was always her companion, Yvonne reached out her hand and slapped Dick’s ass, watching with fascination as it jiggled. However, the action didn’t seem to surprise Dick. Instead, he stood up straight, his hands on his hips as he looked back at Jason with a frown. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Behave!” he scolded, somehow thinking that Jason had done this.<br/><br/><br/>Jason, who by now had his phone out, looked up at Dick with his brows furrowed, confused by the order. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I don’t know what I did but, no,” he said, lips pulling into a sly smile. “And anyway, Dickie, you love it when I don’t behave.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>With every word he said, Jason slowly walked across the room, each movement transfixing. A whimper echoed in the room and for second Yvonne wondered if that was her but then her eyes fell on Dick who had lost his expression of anger, now replaced with hunger. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“If Dami sees you--” Dick started as Jason wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“He’ll scream but that won’t stop me from kissing you,” Jason hummed before doing exactly as he said. <br/><br/></p>
<p>The gentle kiss slowly turned deep and passionate, a sight that left Yvonne flustered so she slowly backed out of the room, giving the two boys the privacy they needed to do… whatever it is they had to. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>iii.</strong>
</p>
<p>After failing the first time, Yvonne decided that she needed to change her tactics, maybe dwell a little into the usual ghost hunting tropes like a changing the temperature. From there, she could raise the stakes, make her presence known and have the boys running out of the house with their tails between their legs. She wondered what their last video would be like. Maybe a confession of how wrong they were to not believe in ghosts. If that happened, everyone in the supernatural world would practically throw themselves at Yvonne’s feet. Yes, she could see it now. Among the spirits that haunted the mortal realm, she would be a celebrity. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Tailing Jason and Dick through the house as they hunted down their brothers, Yvonne brought the temperature fast enough to make it noticeable. She made sure to hover close by so the boys could feel the chill run down their spines. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Is it just me or did it get really cold in here?” Dick asked, wrapping his arms around himself and Yvonne smiled. <br/><br/></p>
<p>They were noticing. <em> Yes. Yes. YES!<br/><br/></em></p>
<p>Pulling his boyfriend close, Jason nuzzled his hair, “Want me to warm you up, baby?” he asked and Dick blushed. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“You’re in a mood today, aren’t you?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Well, we’ve barely had time to ourselves and with you looking the way you do, can you blame me?” Jason asked, holding Dick close. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Going on his tip-toes, Dick pressed a quick kiss on Jason’s lips before pulling away.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Just a few more hours and then we can go home,” he said, stepping towards one of the bedrooms. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Jason didn’t say anything but from the amused look in his eyes, he seemed to be planning something. With a shrug, he just followed after his boyfriend, both the boys barely even noticing the cold anymore. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Standing outside, confused out of her mind, Yvonne wondered where she was going wrong. Even her second plan had been foiled. Did she have to bring out the big guns already?<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Damian! We’ve talked about this! You can’t keep trying to sacrifice Tim to the devil!” Dick shrieked from inside the room. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“This is for science, Grayson!” Damian argued. <br/><br/></p>
<p>The big guns. Yvonne definitely had to bring them out now. That was the only way to deal with this crowd. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>iv.</strong>
</p>
<p>While Yvonne had targeted Jason and Dick initially, every single plan of hers had failed, each attempt crashing right into the wall of love that surrounded and protected them. They were so lost in each other that everything and everyone else just seemed to fade away into the background. Yvonne should have noticed this because even in the other videos the boys had uploaded, the two of them were always goofing off somewhere, kissing in corners, making out on haunted beds, and being yelled at by Damian. It was the norm with them. Which is why Yvonne had decided to change tactics. Instead of targeting them, she’d go after the younger two. With their attention completely on the job at hand, they were bound to notice her. <br/><br/></p>
<p>And this time, Yvonne wasn’t going to hold back either.<br/><br/></p>
<p>As the two of them trudged through the main hall, holding cameras in their hands to record every nook of the house, Tim recited the history of the house, giving details about the people who once lived there and how after a tragic murder, the entire place had become haunted.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“People say that till this day, the halls of this house are haunted by the spirit of Yvonne Smith, the only daughter of the family who died at the age of twenty-four, killed--” Tim was going into his details when Yvonne raised her hands as he floated over the two boys, power surging through her body.<br/><br/></p>
<p>One snap and the entire house began to shake, the timing so perfect that anyone who saw it would think that the mention of her name had evoked Yvonne’s wrath. Any moment now, the two boys would look around confused, maybe even afraid because nothing like this had ever happened to them. The strangeness of this incident would haunt them for the rest of the shoot and then the rest of their lives. After all, they would not only have to rethink their beliefs but also their actions up until this very point. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Yvonne could feel it in her bones, the satisfaction of being right. <br/><br/></p>
<p>But then, the unexpected happened. Tim lowered his camera, completely unphased whereas Damian seemed absolutely enraged as he glanced at the ceiling and the light fixtures that trembled.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Damn it, Grayson! Todd! Can you not behave for just one fucking shoot?!” he demanded.<br/><br/></p>
<p>He thought… <em> They </em>thought… <em> Oh dear god. <br/><br/></em></p>
<p>As Damian continued to scream for the older two who refused to emerge from the room they had locked themselves into, probably oblivious to what was happening outside, Yvonne smacked her forehead. In all the years she had been a ghost, this was the first time she felt so exhausted. She really wanted these damn boys to go home now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>v.</strong>
</p>
<p>Sitting on the patio, Yvonne pulled her knees to her chest as the boys loaded their equipment into their car. Despite shooting for the entire day, all of them seemed so energetic, laughing and running around as if they hadn’t done anything the whole day. And of course, just as the day began, Dick was standing in Jason’s arms, back pressed against his chest as the two of them laughed at something Damian said. Yvonne was beginning to see that it wasn’t just that their disbelief in the supernatural was strong, those two boys loved each other so much that they barely noticed anything or anyone else. The world just faded away. There was a time when Yvonne hoped to experience a love like that. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Hurry up, Drake! We must return before dinner time or Pennyworth will not let us hear the end of it,” Damian complained, standing next to the trunk with his arms crossed as he watched Tim work.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“If you’re in such a hurry, you could help me out,” Tim snapped and Damian raised his brows. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“These hands do not do manual labour, Drake. I am not a commoner, unlike you,” he said as he puffed out his chest with pride. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Yet you’re in batcow’s little stable every day, cleaning up after the damn cow,” Tim grumbled as he shut the trunk. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Well of course. It is my duties to look after my friends,” Damian said as he walked away.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Someday, <em> someday, </em> I’m going to return you to the devil,” Tim muttered but the younger wasn’t bothered by his words. Mostly amused. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Knowing that the two would never stop fighting unless someone intervened, Jason finally decided to step in. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Alright. Both of you shut up and get in the car. We’re going home,” he said, shaking his head as he pulled away from Dick. <br/><br/></p>
<p>With a heavy heart, Yvonne watched as the boys got into their car one by one. All of them except Dick who seemed to be looking at something on his phone. Soon, they would drive away and she would be left here all alone, sometimes wandering the halls by herself, sometimes haunting the apartment complex next door. No matter the video the boys put up, soon people would be attracted to her house. However, she still couldn’t help but feel a little bummed that her plans had failed. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Shoving his phone in his pocket, Dick opened the door to the driver’s seat but then stopped. He tilted his head and then turned back, his blue eyes locking onto the spot where Yvonne was sitting. A slow smile appeared on his face as he pressed a finger to his lips, almost asking her to keep this interaction a secret between the two of them, a secret that she couldn’t understand. Could he see her? Had he… had he known all along?<br/><br/></p>
<p>Before she could react, Dick looked away, got into his car and by the time Yvonne was done processing her shock, the boys were gone. <br/><br/></p>
<p>While she was still very confused, she guessed she’d see them again when they put up their new video.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I offer you poorly written crack in these trying times.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>